Valentine's Dance
by StormyLove
Summary: Maka hates the month of February and it does not help when Lord Death has a required Valentines Day Dance. Will the dance change her mind bout everything or will she forever hate February?


A/N: Sorry for the late valentines story. I had planned on getting it out on Valentines Day but work has been really hectic and I've been behind on stories! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

She hated February with every fiber in her being. She hated seeing all these happy couples out being all lovey dovey. After her parents failing marrage*due to both her parents cheating ways* Maka was turned off by relationships. Her only solid relationship was with her partner/weapon and secret crush. He was the only person that she could trust with her life and could confine in almost anything. The only thing she couldn't talk to him about was her feelings for him. She wasn't like Blair or Tsubaki but she was a beautiful girl, at least that's what her father kept telling her. She finally grew into her body, sporting a b-cup bust and curvier hips and a little more ass. Yet, he didn't seem to notice her or anything. She wish she could have the courage to tell him that she loves him and has been since he risked his life for her but she couldn't form the words. February being the month of love cause of the stupid holiday, made Maka even more depressed.

Walking into class, she went into her normal seat opening a book and started to read. Soul had to make a stop at his locker before coming to class. Baka left his books instead of bringing them home to do his work. _Typical Soul _she rolled her eyes as he made it to class right on time. Making his way to his seat he nudged Maka's side.

"Hey, have you heard?" he whispered through clenched teeth so he didn't get busted by Stein.

"Heard what?"she hated when he tried to talk to her during the lesson.

"Lord Death is throwing a big Valentines Day bash tomorrow night and EVERYONE is required to go. No one knows what will happen if someone decides not to show up but I doubt it will be good." he inched closer so she ould hear him better.

Maka let out a sigh and turned to him giving him a 'are you serious look'. He nodded softly knowing that he wouldn't lie about something like this. Soul was the only one who truly knew about her parents and how _**both**_ of them cheated on one another. Each year, he'd do his best to cheer her up on the stupid holiday. It wasn't easy, seeing as she locked herself in her room refusing to come out. She gives him the look that they would talk more after class.

The bell rang and the students began to pack up their belongings getting ready for the next class. Before anyone could leave Stein spoke up.

"Students before you go, Lord Death has decided that this year he will hold A Valentines Day Bash tomorrow in honor of the holiday. You are all required to go, failure to appear will result in the lowest participation grade." Stein spoke as the students began to chatter "Now Dismiss." Stein rolled out before the students began to file out.

"So what do you guys think about the random dance? Lord Death didn't do one last year or the year before. Plus it is a little last-minute don't ya think" Maka asked with a hint of neverousness in her voice as she packed her things up, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"YAHOO anyone would be honored to go with the almighty god." Black Star boosted as he jumped on the desk.

"More like cringe that they got asked by the most annoying kid in school" Liz snickered as she stopped filing her nails to high-five Soul who was laughing.

"Shut it Soul your just jealous that I Black Star am a cool super star and your just a simplton."

Before Soul could say anything Tsubaki stepped in.

"Guys let's just head out and have some fun." she sweetly said not wanting her friends to fight about something so little.

"Tsubaki is right let's just drop the fact Black Star is utterly annoying and let's go find something to do." Maka added as they all begin to leave school.

"So Kid why is your dad making this a mandatory event on such short notice?" Maka asked as she tried to juggle her bag and books, taking notice Soul had grabbed her books from her hands and grinned.

"Probably to give us a night of fun as everyone has been stressed lately." Kid responded trying to answer the questions while trying to remember if the sheets on his bed were evenly, sweat starting to appear on the back of his neck.

"But why make it required? What happens if people had plans?"

"Maka I don't understand my Fathers reasons nor do I question it. Just dont worry about it." he said a little bit annoyed

Everyone nodded as they left school grounds. The guys wanted to go to the basketball court to play but they girls *well minus Maka of course* wanted to go to the mall and start to find dresses for the dance. The group parted ways as there was no way in hell the guys would want to be trapped in the mall with the girls as they try on mutliple dresses. The girls dragged Maka with them as they knew she would go isolate herself in her room reading or doing homework.

Basketball Court

'Hey guys, I forgot that I have to go meet my dad and discuss with him last minute stuff for tomorrow night. I'll catch you guys later." Kid said as the guys nodded their heads as he rushed off.

"Well that's even better not having to hear his stupidness about symmetry and shit. So normal one on one Black Star?"

"Why don't we make a little wager Soul to make the game more interesting?" Black Star grinned as he bounced the ball.

"Oh yeah and just what kind of wager Black Star?"

"Well If you lose then you will have to tell Maka about your feelings for her and if I lose" Black Star didn't get to finish as he ws cut off.

"What! I don't like her like that you moron we're just friends!"

"Man you're in denial everyone sees it but you two. Even I the almighty god see it and it pains me to see my loyal followers like this. Plus your act more than _just _friends."

"Black Star you don't know what you're talking about. Maka and I are friends, best friends, and what are you talking about acting more than friends."

"Dont give me that line of bull Soul. Your ten times more protective over her than you would be of Liz, Patty or even Tsubaki."

"Whatever Black Star, since I know I'm going to win, you're going to have to tell Tsubaki that you're in love with her." he smirked playing the same game as him.

"Fine your on Soul." he smiled as if he did lose it wouldn't matter as no one knows that last week he already confessed his feelings for her.

Mall

Maka had complained the whole way to the mall. She didn't know why the girls had to drag her there as they know she wasn't into anything too girly.

"Why am I here again? I told you guys that I was just gonna wear a dress that I already have?" Maka groaned as she sat in the dressing room as the other girls were trying on dresses.

"Because we aren't going to let you get away with it that's why. Plus we know you wanna impress a certain weapon and can't do that when said weapon lives with you!" Liz leered as she steps out wearing a bright purple halter top dress that just reached her knees.

"Liz your wrong so completely wrong. I do not want to impress anyone including Soul, assuming that is who your referring to since I do live with him." she lied granted she hated lying to her friends.

"Maka, stop being blind, it's quite obvious you're crushing on Soul but I'll tell ya a secret, Soul likes you too but being the guy he is, probable thinks it not cool to be the first one to admit it." she retorted back as Tsubaki came out in a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that reached down to the ground.

"Maka, Liz is right, you may not want to admit your feelings to us but keeping your feelings locked up isn't going to do you any good." Tsubaki said quietly as she handed Maka the other dresses that she decided against. "Could you please bring these back. I'm gonna get this one" Maka nodded glad to get out of the dressing room to put back the rejected ones.

As soon as she turned her eyes landed on, in her opinion, the most gorgeous dress she has ever seen. The top of the gown looked like a flower flowing down along with the leaves and the hem being wide to envision rose leaves. The dress was a deep gorgeous red with the trim of the gown in black along with the roses attached to the hips leading to the one in the middle where it would lay on the stomach also black.

Liz and Tsubaki came out with the dress that they were going to purchase but stopped when they saw Maka gawking at a dress. Liz smirked and grabbed both the dress and Maka to drag her into the dressing room.

"Come out of there Maka we wanna see." Liz encourage her to come out tapping her foot impatiently.

"NO I look ridiculous in this dress. I can't" she was cut off with the door opening and Liz dragging her out in front of the mirrors.

"You my dear look ABSOLUTELY beautiful in that dress. You will definitely turn heads Friday, isn't that right Tsubaki?" she turns to see Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement.

Maka blushes as she twirls in the dress. She hates to admit it but she did feel like she was meant for this dress. She slowly nodded to her friends as she walks back to change out of it and pay for it. She turns to her friends to say thanks but they beat her to it.

"No need to thank us Maka. We are friends and that's what we do. We help one another and make them do things that they don't want to do" Liz spoke while sticking her tongue out at Maka taking on her little sisters actions.

The girls paid for their dresses and they all went there separate ways home after discussing that they would all meet over Kid's to prepare for the dance on Friday.

Making her way inside the apartment, she called out for Soul, to only not receive a response, she dashed to her room to hide her dress. She didn't want him to see til the dance. Not that she was trying to impress him or anything but wanted it a surprise as it wasn't a dress she'd normally wear. As she hides it in her closet, she hears the apartment door slam signaling that her partner was home. Walking out to meet him, she sees that he plops himself down on the couch.

"Rough Game?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Ya you could say that though it was only Black Star and I. Kid said he had to go see Lord Death, so we decided to take it up a notch." he groaned as he leaned up looking over to Maka who was filling a pot with water. Assuming that she was making his favorite meal, spaghetti.

"Uh so Maka the dance, do you uh wanna go together?" Soul neversouly asked not facing her. Stupid Black Star and his stupid bragging about winning and how he is a know it all but it did get him thinking a lot bout his feelings.

Maka froze as she heard Soul ask her to the dance. She knew that every year on the stupid holiday he takes extra time to cheer her up but she knew that he hated formals *required or not* snapping out of it she answered.

"Sures, though the girls wanna meet up at Kids to get ready, you don't mind meeting there do you?" she asked while fixing up the sauce for dinner,

"Nah it's fine, so did ya end up getting anything at the mall or ya gonna wear your usual dress?" he smirked knowing she hates shopping.

"Actually for your information mister, I bought a dress and no you can't see it." she stuck her tongue out while thinking how very well he knew her. Figuring the answer surprised him hence the silence she went back to fixing up dinner. Once it was done they sat down ate in peace as Blair was working. Soul collected the plates and started washing them, since she did the cooking most of the time, he sucked it up and washed the dirty plates.

"Soul I think I'm just gonna head to bed, I have a feeling tomorrows gonna be a loooong day." she winced as she heard him snicker.

"Ya alright good night Maka."

"Good night."

* * *

Maka woke up and groaned cause she knew that tonight was the night of the dance and that the girls were gonna try to do too much to her. The good thing is that she will be going with Soul, so it shouldn't be too bad. She got herself out of bed, grabbed her clothing and headed off to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, Soul carefully slipped out of his room and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He knew she like to take long showers, so he figured he would have time to get everything done before she got out. He started on the pancake batter adding chocolate chips, then poured it onto the pan and starting cooking them up.

As the pancakes were cooking, he started to cut fresh strawberries, placing them in a bowl and onto the table. Taking his attention back to the stove, he took off the cooked pancakes so they didn't burn, pouring more batter. He poured some orange juice and coffee placing them on the table as well. When the last of the pancakes were done, he took them off and place both plates on the table. As soon as he did this he hears a loud gasp, which in turns puts a huge smirk on his face, signaling him that he had just made it. Turning around he grinned at Maka, who's mouth was wide opened.

"Morning Maka!" his grin widened as the look on her face was priceless.

"Mo..morning Soul, what is all this?"

"What does it look like idiot. I made breakfast as it is my turn." he let a laugh out as she walked over to sit.

"But you never go all out like this, why all of a sudden." she questioned the non-burnt food.

"Because I can that's why. Now stop asking questions and eat as we still have school and that dance tonight." he shakes his head knowing all too well why he did it and it's because of his annoying blue friend. _Black Star though you maybe an idiot, I'm going to have to thank you later. _Soul thought to himself as he sat down as well.

"Ugh I know. Liz will be a handful tonight."

"Eh don't worry about it you worry wort, everything will be fine." he smirked as they finished up eating and getting all their school stuff.

(A/N: I am not a huge fan of school so I will be skipping the school scene and getting straight to when it is over)

"YAAAHOOOO SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!" shouted Black Star who somehow ended up on one of the pillars of the school.

"Black Star get down here! Your gonna hurt yourself or I should say you'll give Kid a heart attack." Tsubaki yelled up to her stupid but loveable boyfriend.

He flips down landing next to her, placing his arm around her waist.

"Only because you asked so kindly my goddess." he said causing a blush to run across Tsubaki's face. Their friends looked at them surprised that he actually listened without an argument.

"Yes peasants, your god has his goddess finally, no need to gawk at us.' he smirked as they shook their heads and closed their mouths. The girls squealed and hugged Tsubaki as it was about time the blue headed idiot realized the weapons feelings for him.

"Black Star it is about time you moron." Maka spoke as she punched her long time friend in the arm.

Soul the only one in the bunch who still had the look of confusion and surprised mixed in his face. _That punk lied to me at the basketball court. Oh I'm gonna beat him later. Wait til I get my hands on you Black Star._

"So girls, the dance starts at 8, be at Kid's house at 6. The guys won't be at the house til 7:30 since I told them to stay out til then." Liz started to explain as they all nodded their heads.

"I have to go out and get some stuff done, so I'll see you all then." Soul quickly said as he jolted off to his bike.

"Wonder what his problem is, anyways I'll grab my stuff and just head over early. As I rather not have to deal with Blair til the time to go." Maka explained as they all started to walk off. Liz nodded as they separated into different directions.

Skip to Soul

Soul grimace as he stepped foot inside the mall. He hated going to the mall but he had to pick up something for Maka. Normally he would order something and have it be delivered to the house but he completely forgot and now has to pay the price of an overcrowded mall on valentines day.

Wandering around aimlessly for what seem for hours and still was emptied handed. He walked past a display case when a glimmer caught his eyes. The perfect gift for Maka. He rushed inside to purchase it. (A/N suspense, you'll find out later what it is don't worry folks :P)

Walking out of the store, Soul looks at the time on his phone and realizes that he needs to get home and ready then head to Kid's before he gets a Maka-chop for being late. Hopping on his bike he rushes home, ignores Blair and gets ready.

30 minutes later, Soul steps into the living room wearing his pinstripe suit with a deep red dress shirt underneath with a messy black tie around his neck. Soul was never one for wearing ties nor could he tie one properly. He turns to Blair to get her opinion.

"Soul you look good BUT that tie" she shakes her head walking over to Soul to fix his tie.

"There now you look handsome. Knock her dead Souly-kun" she winks as a faint blush crosses his cheeks. Placing the gift in his coat pocket, he says his byes to Blair and heads off to Kid's.

"No Liz, I don't need all of that junk on me!" Maka exclaimed as Liz tried to attack her face with tons of make-up. Her hair was done up in soft curls that rest nicely on her shoulders.

"Come on Maka just let me do it. I promise it won't be so bad." Liz tried to give her the sad puppy dog look.

"No I'm fine really, I don't like wearing that stuff so I'm fine really." she convinced her friend as she keeps looking at her like something is missing.

"Liz, come on now leave her be so looks beautiful even without the make-up." Tsubaki sighed, trying to get Liz off Maka's back.

"Fine but she is still missing something I just don't... THAT'S IT!" she ran to her jewelry box and pulled a few things out. Running back to Maka, she begins to put the black rose earrings and a red ribbon choker with a black rose resting in the middle.

"There now she's perfect. Hell all three of us are bombshells." Liz had no choice but to make herself look more symetrical for Kid. Her neon purple fit her like a rug and her make-up balance off the brightness of the dress. 3 inch white heel adoring her feet.

Tsubaki nodding her head in agreement as her pale pink dress making look like an angel. Her hair left down with loopy waves and her make-up was not to heavy but not to light, just the right amount. She also had white heels adoring her feet.

"Now lets head down before the guys get too bored k?" Liz began to walk out her door with Tsubaki in tow, looking back Maka stands in the mirror fidgeting with her dress. Tsubaki turned around and realized she wasn't walking.

"You ok Maka?"

"Yea, just give me a minute ok? I'll be right down."

Nodding the girls leave Maka to herself to collect her thoughts. The dress she had bought at the mall the other day was truly made for her, fit just right, The jewelry that Liz had put her on really tied the look together down to her black heels on her feet.

_Why am I doing all this again? This is really stupid I don't know why I even bothered. If I didn't see this dress, then they wouldn't make a big deal. Stupid Liz and her stupid observation skills. But Tsubaki was right, I shouldn't hide my feelings but I don't want to get hurt, this is why I HATE this stupid holiday._

Maka fought her thoughts not hearing the light knocking on the door. Soul let himself in but as soon as he walked in his jaw dropped. _She looks absolutely amazing in that dress. When did she get to be so beautiful? _Soul thought to himself as he cleared his throat to make himself known to her.

She quickly spun around seeing him there looking at her. A deep blush running across her cheeks. Looking down so he couldn't see her face and embarrass her even more.

"You look amazing Maka. That dress looks really beautiful on you." he said geninually as he plays with the box in his pocket.

"Tthannk yyooou Soul" She stumbled her words as she gets nervously. Walking towards her, he pulled her into a hug knowing she hates formals as much as he does. Leaning down next to her ear he whispers.

"Hey no need to be scared, I'll be there by your side the whole night. We don't have to stay the whole night k?" he reassured her.

Maka just nodded against his chest as she snuggled closer into the hug. She always felt safe in his arms and knows the moment they step into the dance, her annoying papa will be acting like his normal idiotic self.

"Lets get going, we don't wanna be late now do we?" she puts on a smile as she slips from his arms but he grabs onto her forearm stopping her. She looks at him confused.

"Whats up Soul?"

"I uhh have something for you but you have to close your eyes?" he said looking unsoul like. It looked like he was nervous about something but she closed her eyes like he said.

She felt something cold around her neck along with his hot breath. Feeling his breath against her ear now he whispers. "Open them now."

Maka opened her eyes and looked down. Gasping at the sight of the beautiful yet simple necklace adoring her neck. It was a silver chain that had an open book charm with a scythe acting as the books bookmark. On the right side of the open book was a music note, the scythe bookmark was over the left side of the book, so she couldn't see what was on that page.

"Soul, its amazing you shouldn't have." Maka looked up into his ruby eyes seeing an emotion she rarely sees in his eyes. Love, love is what she saw and she couldn't believe it.

"tch Maka yes I should have as it fits you, fits us honestly. When I saw it, I knew that I just had to get it Maka. I need to tell you something and its important." he stated to her but only for her to wiggle out of his arms again.

"We need to get going though Soul, tell me when we get there ok?" she walked past him and towards the door. He only nodded and followed her.

"Finally you two came down, we need to get going before this one over here freaks out." Liz points to Kid who was in his white tuxedo with a light purple dress shirt underneath next to Black Star who actually wore a black tuxedo with a pink dress shirt underneath.

"Yea yea lets just going, wanna get this night over and done with." Soul grunted as he takes a hold of Maka's hand as he walks out the door towards Kid's car that can fit the whole gang. Kid got in the driver's seat and started to drive towards the school. The ride was silent for once and made the drive seem fast. In no time they were at the school They all got out of the car and into the gym where the dance was being held. It was decorated all in valentines stuff heart balloons banners and all. Lord Death went all out. They saw Ox and Kim on the dance floor along with other classmates. Lord Death didn't bother with a speech just to for everyone to have fun.

"MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU!" Spirit came rushing over pulling his daughter out for a dance, giving Soul the you better help me or else look. He smirked as he went off to grab drinks for the both of them, letting her father torture her a bit.

"Papa stop it, I don't like to dance!" She tried to get out of his arms, just to have him pull her tighter.

"Maka, listen I know you don't like to dance and I know you don't like this day particularly and that's cause of your mama and I. All I can say is I'm sorry for giving you nothing but negative perception of relationships." He looks over to where Soul stood watching the two dancing. He continues to speak.

"You have a good guy in Soul. I know I always give him a hard time and pick on him about his appearance, but you can see it in his eyes that he cares for you. No matter how many times he says he wouldn't fall for someone like you but I can tell he already has, and he will do anything and everything in his power to protect you. Just don't over think things, if things happen they happen for a reason, just don't question it ok?" He looked down to his daughter.

"Papa, I don't know, Soul means a lot to me but I don't want to ruin things between us. We have a strong bond and worked hard to develop that bond and I don't want that to be ruined if we take things to the next step."

"Maka sweetie like I said stop over thinking. You love him don't you?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. You two are more alike than you think and you two can fight through any issues. Just trust your papa ok?"

She sat and thought about it before giving her papa a small nod "Ok papa, thank you."

Soul watch the two dance and as much as he wants to step in he knows Spirit will just bite his head off but he needed to speak to her. Before he stepped over to the pair he went over to the DJ to request a song to have dedicated to Maka. After the DJ nodded his head, Soul went over to his girl *yes he said his girl* to take her away from her father.

"May I cut in?" he ask in a polite way to try get on his good side.

Spirit nodded his head "Take good care of her Eater." he stepped aside letting him take his daughter in his arms as he walked off.

"Well that was not what I was expecting, your dad isn't like planning on killing me later or something is he Maka?" he asked as his voice somewhat cracked near the end.

she giggled a little bit. "No he isn't Soul don't worry, he said a lot of good things about you actually."

"Well I am a cool guy but Maka like I said I need to talk to you but as you know I'm not good with words so" Soul was cut off by the dj's voice.

"Next we have a special Dedication going out to Maka Albarn from the one and only Soul Eater."

"Soul what" she was cut off.

"Shh and just listen, this should explain it all." he responded as she nodded her head.

_Every brick and every stone_  
_of the world we made,_  
_will come undone,_  
_If I, if I can feel you here with me_  
_woah_

_In my sleep, I call your name,_  
_but when I wake, need to touch your face_  
_cause I, I need to feel you here with me_  
_woah_

_You can stop the aching,_  
_cause you're the one I need._

Soul wraps his arms tightly around her waist as he begins to move along with the music, letting him take lead knowing that she was a horrible dancer but he was ok with that.

_I will burn, I will burn for you_  
_with fire and fury, fire and fury,_

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_  
_your love burns within me,_  
_with fire and fury_  
_woah_

_If I freeze, you are the flames,_  
_you melt my heart and wash it in rain,_  
_I know, you'll always have the best of me_  
_woah_

Maka's eyes widden as she listens to the song He, he really does care about me. Maybe my papa was right for once. She moves her arms around his neck as he continues to take lead.

_Destiny's got a hold on me,_  
_Guess I never knew love like,_  
_love knows me,_  
_cause I, I need to feel you here with me_

_I will burn, I will burn for you,_  
_with fire and fury, fire and fury,_

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you!_  
_your love burns within me,_  
_with fire and fury._  
_woah..._

Spirit smiled over at the soon to be couple. He couldn't be more happier that his daughter will not suffer the same fate as her mother and him. She didn't have to worry about him or herself hurting one another.

_Let it all fall down to dust,_  
_can't break the two of us,_  
_we are safe in the strength of love._

_You can stop the aching,_  
_cause you're the one I need._

_I will burn, I will burn for you,_  
_with fire and fury, fire and fury._

Soul leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers as his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist, his eyes locked onto hers, letting her read the emotion that he rarely showed anyone.

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_your love burns within me,_  
_it burns, it burns, it burns, it burns!_  
_(woah, oh) _

_Your love burns within me,_  
_with fire and fury._  
_Woah_

As soon as the song ended, Soul leaned in to close the space between them as their lips met for a sweet gentle kiss. Maka was taken back by his actions but shook it off and return his kiss. Breaking away from the kiss as they both need oxygen.

"Maka, I I love you, always have but didn't realize til now I'm sorry." Soul started to speak but was cut off by her kissing him again. He didn't complain and kissed her back adding a little bit more passion into this one.

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Soul finally had the guts to confess about time!" Black Star shouted as the two broke away both blushing hard.

"Shut up Black Star or I'll Maka-chop you" she yelled as Soul pulled her back into his arms as he whispered into her ear. "He is just happy for us Maka, leave him be."

She blushed more and nodded as he pulled her away from the crowd and out into the hallway.

He pushes her against the wall and kisses her again, having her wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer closing the gap between them. He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"You really look beautiful and that dress just adds to it Maka."

"Thank you Soul, thank you for tonight."

"Tch you don't have to thank me Maka, but I do have two questions for you?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he sheepishly asked.

"Baka of course I will! and your second question?" she had a good feeling on the second one but wanted to hear him say it.

"Your gonna make me say it aren't you?" he sighed as she nodded her head.

"Your lucky that I love you... But will you be my Valentine?" he groaned as he finished hearing her giggle softly.

"Yes I will be." she leans up and gives him a peck on the lips.

"You know there's more to your necklace now that your mine Maka."

She looks at him with a confused look on her face. Soul laughs and shakes his head as he moves his hand to the necklace around her neck. He gently moves the scythe bookmark to the right side to reveal the left side: _Soul &amp; Maka Foreve_

"Soul its perfect but, they forgot the r in forever" she noticed the spelling error noticing his smirk.

"No they didn't, I asked them to engrave it like that. The reason is because forever ends and I'll never stop loving you, so we will be together foreve and it will never end." he explained not caring anymore how cheesy he is sounding at the moment.

"Who would have thought Soul Eater Evans has a soft cheesy side." she smiled knowing she will love seeing this side more and more.

"Yea yea I know not cool but I don't care, I love you Maka Albarn."

"I love you too Soul Eater Evans." she said leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss as they stayed in each others arms, swaying to the music in their hearts.

* * *

Tada Hope you all enjoy please leave reviews and keep an eye out for more soul eater stories!


End file.
